La lucha entre el viento y los truenos de Konoha
by Aurora F
Summary: One shot: Hinata amaba incondicionalmente a Naruto, juntos soñaron tener una vida feliz pero todas las promesas que él le hizo quedaron en el pasado. Por meses ella vivió abandonada hasta que trató de reiniciar su vida con otro hombre. Un error fatal...


**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola a todos. Este es el primer one shot que hago. Es lo más largo que puedo hacer sino hasta yo solita me aburro releyendo lo que escribo xD.  
Y bueno, como está un poco largo les hago una pequeña introducción, no olviden que es una leyenda. (si algo extraño pero pues así me lo imaginé xS)

Se puede decir que es 90% Naruhina y 10% Sasuhina.  
y como era de esperarse es tragedia. AMO ESE GÉNERO xD

(Gracias a todos por los reviews :D , ya arreglé los errores que tenía la historia)

...............

**Leyenda: La lucha entre el viento y los truenos de Konoha**

Cuentan que era una tarde nublada. Realmente muy gris y sombría. Todos en Konoha estaban en la espera de una fuerte llovizna por lo que todos se apresuraron a llegar a sus casas. Los que ya estaban en ellas prefirieron no salir, sólo se quedaron en la ventana observando el melancólico atardecer.  
Hinata, una chica de unos 20 años con rasgos delicados se encontraba en su casa haciendo los deberes de siempre. Esperaba el regreso de su apreciado Naruto, un chico igual de 20 años con la apariencia de un fuerte guerrero.  
Ella lo amaba de verdad, pero desde que lo habían aceptado como un ANBU y a ella no, había cambiado demasiado. Ya no era el mismo. Sentía que no tenía tiempo para ella, de hecho pensaba que no era más que un holograma que estaba ahí siempre para servirlo las pocas horas que se dignaba a pasar en su casa.  
El tiempo y la distancia poco a poco fueron descrebajando el amor que alguna vez hubo entre sus venas. Siempre se maldijo por no ser lo suficientemente buena como para haber sido aceptada y así poder estar junto a él acompañándolo en todo momento, pero ya era tarde, la depresión y las pastillas que siempre tomaba le quitaron las habilidades que por años ganó.

Naruto ganaba buen dinero y tres cuartas partes de su salario se lo daba a ella, así que no tenía la necesidad de trabajar.  
Alguna vez mientras planificaban sus vidas él le confió todo su sueldo con la esperanza de ahorrar para darles a sus hijos lo mejor. Era un trabajo pesado por lo que sólo iban a ser unos cuantos meses. Pero esos meses se extendieron a años. Años en los cuales él olvidó todas sus promesas y desatendió a la que alguna vez fue la mujer de su vida.  
Para olvidar sus penas y para ponerse activa en algo, se dedicaba de tiempo completo a ayudarle a Tsunade en el papeleo de los archivos, para así estar al pendiente del estado y ubicación de Naruto. Se alegraba cuando leía cada victoria de su entrañable novio y siempre tenía la esperanza de que alguno de esos papeles dijera que pronto regresaría victorioso de algo, pero cuando terminaba una misión, casi de inmediato le daban otra. En el país del fuego había problemas y no se tenía espacio para descansar.

Por la mañana de ese día mientras archivaba más papeleo se encontró con la noticia del regreso de Naruto. Por eso se encontraba muy feliz arreglando su casa para darle una buena bienvenida. Aunque claro, de seguro como siempre, jamás notaría su esfuerzo.  
Sacudió la chimenea y retiró las fotos que estaban sobre ella. Una por una las iba sacudiendo y poniendo de vuelta en su lugar, hasta que llegó a una que le recordó la felicidad que alguna vez vivió junto a él. En la imagen se veía a un Naruto sonriente abrazándola efusivamente. Fue la última imagen que se tomaron juntos antes de que la oscuridad y la soledad los gobernara. Ella sonrió nostálgica, hace mucho que no se sentía amada por nadie.  
Por esa soledad y por las ansias de sentir a alguien cerca cometió un grave error.  
Desde hacia muchos días un huracán de remordimientos sacudía su cabeza. Por momentos no se arrepentía de nada pero sabía que ese dolor en su pecho estaba ahí, estrangulándola lentamente. No estaba segura de si iba a poder fingir estar bien enfrente de Naruto. Ya no sabía si lo amaba, ya no sabía lo que sentía, ya no sabía nada.  
De ahora en adelante había decidido obedecer a su solitario corazón. Estaba dispuesta a luchar por su felicidad y aunque no estaba muy segura decidió afrontar a Naruto y decirle toda la verdad. Creía ya no amarlo más y afirmaba que su felicidad ya no estaba a su lado. Hoy era el momento de terminar con su historia y comenzar una nueva a lado del otro hombre al cual ya se había entregado.  
Ese chico era Sasuke "el mejor amigo" de Naruto que aprovechando la soledad de Hinata la enamoró y la convenció de que su querido novio ya no la quería y que jamás volvería.  
"Él ya no te quiere, para mí que ya anda con otra porque no te toma la más mínima atención. En cambio yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, déjame ser el acompañante eterno de tus días. Dame la oportunidad de amarte".  
Estas fueron las palabras que llenaron el hueco del corazón de Hinata aquella noche que se entregó a él. La noche en la que por fin sintió la cercanía, el amor y la complicidad de una pareja. Desde aquella vez empezó a quererlo dejando de lado a Naruto, el amor de su vida, para buscar su propia bienestar.

Ella estaba preocupada de la reacción que podría tener Naruto. No quería destrozarle el corazón como él ya lo había hecho con ella. Que linda Hinata, siempre preocupándose por el ingrato de su novio.

--------------

Ella ya había terminado de asear su casa. Acomodó todo el dinero reunido y se lo dejó en la mesa a Naruto. No quería ni tocar ese dinero que guardaba las esperanzas y sueños de dos enamorados que se perdieron en el tiempo. Él por supuesto que lo iba a encontrar ya que ella vivía en su casa desde hace ya varios años, pero ya no quería vivir ni un segundo más ahí. No le gustaba que un ser extraño para ella la estuviera manteniendo.  
Todo estaba listo. Se quedó observando por la ventana viendo la entrada de Konoha en una mecedora esperando la llegada de Naruto.  
Sasuke por su parte también se sentía preocupado de la reacción de su "amigo". Realmente lo apreciaba, pero ya no podía soportar que Hinata sufriera por él. La amaba de verdad.  
También observaba por la ventana hacia el mismo punto que Hinata. Su casa estaba más cerca de la entrada.  
Sasuke se aburrió y decidió irse a dormir.

Ya casi oscurecía y Hinata seguía como una hermosa muñeca sentada en la cómoda mecedora con la mirada fija en el mismo punto. Casi ni parpadeaba. Seguía pensando en si hacia bien en dejarlo e irse con Sasuke. No estaba muy segura de amarlo.  
Lentamente se fue quedando dormida. Hacia esfuerzos para evitarlo, pero cuando ya estaba en las últimas vio que alguien llegaba. Sí, era él. De sobresalto se levanto de la mecedora para ver si era realidad lo que veía.  
No había duda. Por fin había regresado. Tenía un rostro desafiante y caminaba con mucha galanura. Ella lo vio y su corazón despertó. Estaba aún más confundida, se estaba echando para atrás en el plan que ya había hecho con Sasuke.  
Cada segundo que ella lo veía llegar hacia su casa sentía que todo el amor guardado por meses resurgía. No se pudo contener y corriendo fue a recibirlo a la calle, sin importarle que ya estaba lloviendo muy fuerte.  
"¡NARUTO!". Gritó muy emocionada cuando lo vio a lo lejos mientras seguía corriendo hacia él.  
Naruto le correspondió igual. En cuanto la vio su rostro firme y duro cambio a una expresión de mucha alegría. Con los brazos abiertos esperó a que llegara hacia él.  
"Por fin regresas". Pensó Hinata mientras lo abrazaba con todo su amor.  
Naruto se quitó el abrigo que llevaba para cubrirla de la lluvia. No quería que nada le pasara y la abrazó más fuerte que nunca.  
"Hinata, por fin he terminado los deberes que secretamente me confió la Quinta y que no me dejaban estar plenamente contigo. Siento no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas, pero no podía exponerme a que mis enemigos me dieran en mi punto más débil. Tú.  
Me costaba mucho trabajo sólo estar contigo unas pocas horas cada cierta cantidad de meses. Me portaba frío para que no me doliera tanto la despedida. Pero ahora estoy aquí para vivir siempre contigo. El dinero que reunimos será lo suficiente para crear a nuestra familia. Te amo Hinata. Por mucho tiempo contuve estas tres palabras. Por favor perdona mi abandono, pero no podía contarte absolutamente nada porque fueron las ordenes de Tsunade".  
"No te preocupes. Te perdono. Todo el rencor que te guardaba ha salido en estos momentos de mí. Sólo quiero estar contigo". Hinata olvidó por completo todo lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Sasuke y besó a su amado Naruto-Kun.

Sasuke vio toda la escena por su ventana. Estaban casi enfrente de su casa, por eso se despertó de su sueño ligero y pudo escuchar como Hinata gritaba el nombre de su amado.  
Observó como se besaban y los celos se apoderaron de él. Hinata sólo había jugado con sus sentimientos y no la iba a perdonar.

Salió muy enojado de su casa en dirección hacia ellos e interrumpió su tan esperado reencuentro.  
"Muy, muy lindos". Pronunció en un tono de notable disgusto. Naruto sin sospechar absolutamente nada saludó a su viejo "amigo". Hinata recordó de golpe lo que le había prometido a Sasuke. Era algo que ella ya no quería. Estaba asustada no sabía que podría pasar ahora. Abrazó con más fuerza a Naruto temiendo lo peor.  
"Yo que tu no abrazaba a esa perra traicionera". Sasuke habló con mucha rabia desatando la irá de su "amigo".  
Naruto no entendía su reacción y le exigió que respetara a Hinata, pero cruelmente Sasuke reveló los secretos más íntimos que había tenido con ella. "Esa que tu estás abrazando ya se acostó conmigo y me juró amor eterno. Ya no aguantaba más tu abandono y se refugió en mis brazos".  
Naruto agarró con fuerza a Hinata por los hombros y la miró de frente exigiéndole una explicación. Deseando que todo fuera mentira. El silencio de ella habló por sí solo. Arrojo a Hinata contra el suelo con mucho coraje. Su corazón se partió en dos. No lo había negado. Entonces era cierto.  
Sasuke con una sonrisa de satisfacción se dirigió a ella como una chica cualquiera que sólo utilizaba a los hombres, lo cual desató la furia de Naruto que le soltó un sorpresivo puñetazo haciendo que cayera al suelo a 3 tres metros de distancia.

Hinata se levantó como pudo, Naruto era muy fuerte y le había lastimado la espalda.  
" Yo ya no recibía señales de amor de tu parte. ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?. Necesitaba buscar mi propia felicidad. Por años te fui fiel. No pensaba en nadie más. Pero el tiempo paso, tu cambiaste y yo también. Yo siempre estuve ahí para ti, pero parecía que ni me veías. Por desgracia un día me desesperé y me refugié en él. Fue un gran error. Lo siento Sasuke, ahora que está aquí Naruto sé que nunca podré amarte.  
Perdóname Naruto, espero me des otra oportunidad para seguir con lo nuestro".

Naruto con la mirada en el suelo y con los puños apretados pensaba en muchas cosas. Quería odiarla, pero una barrera en su corazón no se lo permitía. Sentía que él había tenido la culpa de todo.  
"Si tan solo no la hubiera abandonado nada de esto hubiera pasado". Aún con mucho rencor en su interior la perdonó, esperando que con le tiempo esa decepción se esfumara. Sasuke al escuchar esto juró matarlo por ser el dueño de su corazón. No iba a dejar que ella fuera feliz con otro hombre y se abalanzó contra Naruto. Una pelea acaba de empezar. Hinata muy asustada intentó detenerlos pero ninguno la escuchó. Naruto estaba cegado por sus celos y Sasuke por su ira. Este último corrió hacia el bosque exigiendo que Naruto lo siguiera. Hinata intentó detener su persecución pero él sólo le dijo que esto no tomaría demasiado tiempo y que pronto regresaría para disfrutar plenamente su reencuentro y fue tras Sasuke. Hinata sintió la responsabilidad de detener todo y corrió como pudo hacia ellos.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron a una zona sin árboles. Estaban ubicados un poco lejos de Konoha por lo que a Hinata le tomaría un buen rato encontrarlos. Muchas cosas podrían pasar en todo ese lapso de tiempo por lo que ella hacia un gran esfuerzo para intentar apresurar su paso.

Naruto no creía en la tracicón de su "amigo" por lo que le reprochó su acto. Fríamente él le contestó que su novia le había gustado, la enamoró y consiguió lo que quería.  
"¡¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA!!". Estas fueron las palabras con las que se desató completamente la pelea. Naruto tomó la iniciativa y estaba dispuesto a desaparecer de la tierra a ese ser tan despreciable.

La disputa era realmente muy ruda. Los dos ya eran grandes guerreros difíciles de vencer . Sasuke había aprendido mucho con Orochimaru y Naruto lo hizo igual con Jiraiya (Q.E.P.D.).

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde el comienzo de todo. Durante la pelea un par de palabras llenas de odio surgieron de sus bocas. Sasuke seguía insistiendo en que lo mataría ya que no iba a dejar que ella fuera feliz con él. Naruto muy confiado le contestó que el que acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte era él ya que jamás le perdonaría el daño que le ocasionó. "Tu siempre has sido un gatito miedoso y no podrás contra mi". Esas fueron las palabras burlonas de Sasuke pero claro que Naruto no se iba a quedar callado y le recordó que alguna vez lo venció y esa era la razón de que él estuviera en Konoha ahora. Sasuke muy irritado le dejó claro que eso ya era pasado y que él era más fuerte que él, pero Naruto aseguró que lo iba a volver a vencer sin problema alguno.

Mientras tanto Hinata se movía entre los árboles con mucho esfuerzo. La espalda la estaba matando de dolor pero no podía soportar la idea de que alguien podría morir por su culpa y siguió lentamente su camino agarrándose de cualquier cosa para no caer.

Seguía lloviendo, el cielo rugía con fuerza y una tormenta eléctrica empezó acompañada de fuertes ráfagas de viento. Ya habían pasado muchos minutos más desde que todo comenzó. Mucha sangre ya se podía ver derramada entre las flores húmedas.

Los dos se veían igual de desgastados. A pesar de las heridas en sus cuerpos. La sed de venganza era más fuerte que su dolor.

Sasuke en su desesperación de acabar con todo le advirtió a Naruto que ya había llegado su final. Se alejó de él y empezó a moldear su chakra para usar el Kirin [Técnica de la bestia mítica del folclore japonés]). Aprovechó la electricidad de las nubes tormentosas y condensó chakra de la naturaleza en su mano. Ya se podía distinguir como un enérgico rayo se concentraba en su mano. Sin duda era una técnica muy poderosa y estaba decidido a usarla contra Naruto.  
Pero él no se quedó atrás. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto se quedó quieto y usó su modo ermitaño, aprovechando toda la energía que pudo de su alrededor preparó un Chō Ōdama Rasengan. (Técnica que ya dominaba a la perfección).  
Sin duda, por la gran cantidad de energía que despedía la tormenta los ataques de cada uno eran letales. Alguno de los dos iba a morir.

Hinata vio muy cerca de ella las luces que irradiaba cada ataque. Corrió como pudo. Su preocupación anestesiaba el dolor.  
Mientras se acercaba vio como cada uno de ellos ya tenía preparado su ataque. Los dos se quedaron viendo por un tiempo, hasta que Sasuke tomó la iniciativa y Naruto lo siguió. Estaban algo lejos entre sí. Hinata muy preocupada se paró en medio del campo de batalla intentando parar los ataques, pero desgraciadamente ninguno de los dos pudo detenerse.

¡¡¡ZZAAAAAAAAZ!!!

Un gran estruendo movió la tierra. Todos en Konoha pensaban que se trataba de un terremoto. Todos salieron a las calles pero no vieron nada inusual en su entorno.  
Cuando terminó la lluvia buscaron a sus alrededores algo que pudiera haber ocasionado tal estruendo y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar los tres cuerpos ya sin vida amontonados en el pasto en medio de un gran hoyo ocasionado por las furiosas técnicas.  
Desde entonces en Konoha corre la leyenda de generación en generación de que cuando hay una tormenta parecida, la confrontación entre Sasuke y Naruto por el amor de Hinata continúa. Los truenos son el reflejo de cada ataque que se dan entre ellos y el viento refleja la preocupación de Hinata tratando de separar las nubes para acabar todo.  
FIN

Espero sus comentarios :D. Me encantaría saber que piensan de mis locuras :s.  
Enserio creo que ya no debo fumarla jaja xD.


End file.
